


(ART) for "Relationships That Start Under Intense Circumstances"

by Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, COVERS, Dogs, Icon, M/M, No Spoilers, hotel room, spacer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where werewolves are a normal part of life and the Argents have turned from being hunters into leading one of the biggest pro-wolf organizations in the US, Stiles is the newly promoted assistant head of the Argent Weapons International R&D department. When he uncovers a conspiracy and finds evidence of an anti-werewolf movement that spreads into the highest positions at AWI, he knows he must do what he can to stop Kate and Gerard Argent from destroying what the rest of the Argents (and the rest of the world) have worked for so hard.</p><p>Things get a little complicated when Kate and Gerard turn the tables on Stiles and accuse him of treason and espionage. On the run and with killers on his tail to shut him up, Stiles has to find a way to stop the release of a dangerous product, prove his innocence and find a way to implicate Kate and Gerard in the conspiracy. With his dad, Scott and Allison in danger from Kate and Gerard, Stiles is incredibly grateful when he meets Derek Hale who promptly saves his life. But it soon becomes clear that Derek is hiding something that could be the undoing of Stiles and everything he's trying to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) for "Relationships That Start Under Intense Circumstances"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relationships That Start Under Intense Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290171) by [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape). 



> Everyone should head on over to read the fic with the above link!  
> [Come say hi on Tumblr!](http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/)  
> [Art on LJ!](http://sterekotp.livejournal.com/2825.html)

**Icon:**

 

**Spacer:**

 

**Front Cover:**

 

**Back Cover:**


End file.
